


...Gavin?

by steviewho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, Matchmaking, oblivious genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviewho/pseuds/steviewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is feeling a little down after so many first dates. Sherlock over hears one of her conversations and decides to play matchmaker. He keeps insisting she and Gavin would be great together. Problem is, Molly doesn't know any Gavins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Gavin?

**Author's Note:**

> Generally I ship Sherlock and Molly, but sometimes it's fun to use your spy glass and see what's happening on other ships. This is just a bunch of silliness, because I adore the fact that Sherlock would almost die for a man who's name he doesn't know. It's great fun when he doesn't know stuff. Any way, not trying to start any wars here, just having a little fun. I rated it teen and up because there is very light swearing. No real time frame, after the fall. I didn't bring up the broken engagement of Lestrade's divorce because I was just trying to keep it light and fun. Not beta'd and of course I do not own the characters.

 

could take the call. Besides no one was down there to hear, well no one but Sherlock, but that didn't really count since he was engrossed in some soil samples at her microscope so he was oblivious to world. It was just as good as being all alone.  
“ ‘lo? Oh hi Mary! No, no he never called…” she went into the story about the first date from hell, and when you've dated the world’s only consulting criminal that's saying something. “...Mary I just wish I could find a nice normal guy who fancies me. Preferably with a job! I guess I’ll just settle being alone with my cat.” She sighed, she wasn't fishing for all the compliments and reassurances her friend was now spouting off. She sort of was just thinking out loud, normally she knows better than say something like that to Mary. Married woman always just know it’s going to happen for there single friends, and always suggest giving it time. Molly rolled her eyes and thanked heaven this time Mary didn't tell her it will happen when she least expects it. She’d like to give a slap to the person who first said that lame cliché. She finally was able to hang up after several times assuring her friend she wouldn't give up on love. She pocketed her phone and got back to her paperwork.

The silence of the morgue was interrupted by the consulting detective loudly dragging his stool back and dramatically exclaiming triumph and his utter brilliance. He looked to Molly for her confirmation, but all she could think about was how amazing someone can be so quiet for several hours that she forgets he’s there to being the loudest person in a 5 mile radius so quickly. Sherlock Holmes does nothing gradually. She gave him a "you’re so clever" smile and went back to her work. She was so engrossed in her work she assumed he left, but she let out a small gasp when he came up behind her and said

“Nice normal,” he used the same word she had used but with a different inflection laced with sarcasm,” ...men find you attractive. I can’t ever get Gavin to stop talking about you. He always talks about how beautiful and smart you are. While I agree with him about your intelligence, I have to say…” he stopped short when he saw her furrow her brow and give him that look. “Well I’m off, cases to solve, criminals to put behind bars.” She was too shocked by him actually swallowing an insult to realize what he said tell he had already swept through the double doors.

“ Who the hell is Gavin?” she asked herself.

Two weeks later, Molly found herself bringing a bag of thumbs to Baker street. Sherlock had a cold and the only way she could keep him from spreading it around the hospital was to bribe him with body parts to stay home. She let herself in, laughing at Mr. Sherlock “ Drug my best mate on whim for experiments” Holmes actually wearing safety goggles and using gloves, looking all manner of lab safety.

“ Molly!” he exclaimed excitedly when he saw the container in her hand, and surprised her with a little small talk. He never took his eyes off the container of thumbs, so she knew he was just trying to be polite. She decided to cut him some slack and just hand the thumbs over. He grinned like a child on Christmas at her when he opened it up and looked inside. She sat her coat and purse down on an empty chair, farthest away from whatever it was he was working on, and took a seat at the table. He seemed to forget she was there for a good 5 minutes. She wasn't offended, she knew Sherlock well enough and knew he’d remember her soon.

“Did you ever talk to Gavin?” he suddenly asked. Who? she thought, before remembering the conversation they had a couple of weeks before. She opened her mouth to respond but he cut her off “If it's because you think he's married, he isn't anymore. The divorce was finalized 8 months ago. I've been thinking a little about it and I think it’s a good match, he has a good job, not afraid of morbid things so talking about your day won’t freak him out. Plus you both work such odd hours so he won’t feel neglected.”

  
“Sherlock I appreciate you taking an interest in my love life, but really you don’t need to. Besides I have no idea who Gavin is.” she realized she was talking to the box of thumbs, because Sherlock was engrossed in a message on his phone.

“YES!!! This is a 9! Sorry Molly, duty calls. I’ll have to dash. Please lock the door when you leave.” Molly watched him go, shook her head and made sure to turn off the Bunsen burner.

“Who the bloody hell is Gavin?” she asked the thumbs.

Several weeks later Molly had long ago pushed the Gavin conversations out of her mind, she went on a few more bad dates. She found herself back in the lab working with Sherlock, a typical Tuesday night. Well she thought it was going to be typical, but Sherlock had different ideas.

“Molly, I don’t understand why you keep going out with these guys when I've told you about a guy who is utterly smitten with you and who would suite your lifestyle perfectly.” he sounded almost exasperated with her.

“Sherlock, thank you again for your concern, he sounds great but for the last time I don’t know who Gavin is.”

He just looked at her confused “ What do you mean? You know Gavin, you've known him for years. I can’t believe you've never noticed the way he stares at you or how he gets a little tongue-tied when he talks to you. Honestly Molly, even I know it’s rude to not know someone’s name you've known for years.” he wondered how he became the one lecturing about manners.

“But Sher…” she was cut off by the sound of John and Lestrade coming in discussing the latest football match, she turned back to Sherlock to finish her sentence but he had wandered over to the fridge to look for his samples. She decided to greet her guests with a smile but didn't want to interrupt their lively debate. She instead took the time to study them, wondering what she did in a past life to always be surrounded by such handsome men. None of which are available or interested in her, but she wasn't going to complain since she got to appreciate the view. She liked how they were all handsome in different ways, Sherlock tall dark and mysterious, John was not classically good-looking but he was adorable and cheeky. Lestrade was ruggedly good looking, he had perfect teeth and a strong jaw. She giggled to herself thinking about the nicknames her and Mary call him behind his back. The silver fox and detective yummy-pants. She must have giggled a little louder than she thought because all three sets of eyes were on her. She cleared her throat, and tried to pretend she wasn't shamelessly ogling them.

 

“Hi John, how’s it going?” she tried for nonchalance.

“Fine, things are good.” he replied. Sherlock made his way back over to the table where the group stood looking back and forth between Molly and Lestrade like he was expecting one of their heads to blow up.

“Molly I told Gavin that he needs to ask you out, since he’s so clearly in love with you. I think that you two make an adequate couple. I mean if monogamy and relationships are your thing.” Sherlock couldn't understand why John was glaring at him and Molly looked annoyed. He glanced over at Lestrade and noticed the apples of his cheeks and tips of his ears were bright pink. 'OH! He’s embarrassed, he must have wanted to tell her himself.' he thought to himself. “Not good? OK well, Ill just go over here.”

Molly rolled her eyes at his non sequitur, why won’t he drop this Gavin nonsense? “So anyway, Hi Greg! How are your kids doing?” She heard a loud snort coming from the consulting know-it-all, “Molly! We just talked about this! You've known the man for years and you called him Greg!” he must be rubbing off on her.

“Damn it Sherlock, my name is not Gavin! It’s GREG!!” he didn't lose his cool with Sherlock often, but his patience was thin after Sherlock declared his feelings for Molly to everyone. He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like stupid arse and finally had the nerve to hazard a gaze at Molly. The smile he found on her face was the most breath-taking smile he’d ever seen.

“Greg, my shift ends very soon, would you like to get a pint?” Molly was rewarded with breath stealing grin of his own. He just nodded, she took his hand and led him out of the lab.

John clapped Sherlock on the back “You did good mate, you did good.”


End file.
